Falca
“I BLEW THAT GUY’S ####ING HEAD OFF AND HE’S STILL COMING AT ME?! WHAT THE HELL ARE WE FIGHTING, FLYING ZOMBIES?!” “Falca” Shemar Ghost Rider Aerial Drone aka ‘Falarica’, ‘Shemarrian Cuckoo’ Inspired by the Hawkmoons’ EShe-AA31 ‘Shyger’ aerial drones, the ‘Falca’ are another Ghost Rider effort to make use of other common technological resources to bolster their forces on the sly. In this case, the Ghost Riders attempt to make use of the many different types of armed hovercycle available on the market to produce aerial combat drones. Northern Gun designs are the most often used because they’re the most commonly available, but just about any hovercycle can be used. Rather than build a humanoid robot able to use a variety of hovercycles, the Ghost Riders take a stock hovercycle, add extra sensors and controls, install a combat AI aboard it, then add a disguised mannequin with a sensor-equipped swivel-head to the ‘cycle. The result is a quick and dirty aerial combat asset that looks like a manned vehicle. The ‘pilot’ is typically dressed in nondescript, easily obtainable body armor and clothing types, with any strapped-on personal effects up to the whim of the outfitting Ghost Riders. Unless observers notice that the pilot is only moving his head, they’re not likely to realize that the controlling intelligence is IN the hovercycle, not the pilot/rider. Though not as versatile as a fully articulated pilot-programmed robot might be, Falcas are considerably less expensive to produce and are much more expendable. They are typically not programmed with any sort of personalities unless extensive communication (and communications deception) is required of the AI. Falcas are used as scout and patrol units, especially in areas where the Shemarrians do not want to advertise their presence and exact numbers. They are considered to be expendable assets in the event of heavy combat. Since their introduction by the Ghost Riders, several other Tribes have also started using similar drones as part of their operations, some more openly marked in Tribal colors and motifs than others. In general, the Falca keeps the same stats and performance as the baseline hovercycle it is based on. Modifications/Changes Mini-Radar A mini-radar with a 10 mile range Optical Sensor System One of several, with one mounted in the ‘head’ of the mannequin rider. The head optical sensor is protected by the same MDC as the helmet (typically 12-50 MDC) Self-Destruct The mannequin and hovercycle are rigged with self-destruct charges to conceal the evidence of deception in the event the drone is captured or shot down. Thermite charges vaporize the entire assembly (and in one case a Juicer who leaped on top of the drone and stabbed the pilot ‘to death’ (the Juicer’s when the drone exploded). The charges also allow for the option of a kamikaze attack as a last resort. Typically packed with 100 lbs of MD plastique or thermite explosives (does at LEAST 1d8x100 MD to the immediate vicinity of the explosive). The piloting AI has the falling general specifications: Programming Category:Ghost Rider Category:Ghost Rider Technology Category:Falca Category:Drone